


A Perfect Gentleman

by cbtothekk



Series: Yandere One-shots [5]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Internet Dating, Mind Control, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Tentacles, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Prompt: If you're willing to take a second one from me: Rire of Boyfriend to Death discovers Tinder, gives someone who really regrets their whole life some good (good for him anyway, not so good for them) old fashioned tentacle sex?





	A Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know the prompt only wanted sex but Rire is My Mans and I couldn’t not write just a little more than just a PWP.
> 
> I took creative license with this, because we don’t really know all of Rire’s abilities… ;) Also, I decided to make this smut more about the unreal aspect of it, rather than focus totally on reader’s pleasure. Maybe I’ll make a part one similar to the night in heaven you spend with Rire in the beginning of his route? (Of course, you would be taking off his sunglasses…)

Read on tumblr **[here](https://wickedyan.tumblr.com/post/187526128532/if-youre-willing-to-take-a-second-one-from-me)**

* * *

The first thing you noticed when your Tinder date sat down across from you was that he did not lie about his appearance.

He slid into his chair seamlessly, fluffy raven hair bouncing as his pony tail rested over his shoulder. He kept his sunglasses on, adjusting his cravat with long fingers. His voice was deep and sultry as he addressed you by name, a pale hand reaching across the table to take your own, shaking it once, gently.

He was nothing short of a gentleman. He spoke to you with such a kind and gently demeanour, teasing you with only the most pure intentions. Somehow guessing what you had in mind for your meal, he ordered for you. He ate with his mouth closed, pausing his meal to answer your queries about his life, albeit vaguely. He refused to let you take the check, and finally settled on splitting it with you after deciding that he couldn’t win against that stubborn attitude of yours. When you left the restaurant, he shouldered the door open for you, quick to fall in stride next to you, holding out his harm for you to grip onto.

He offered to call an Uber for you, you politely agreed. He waited beside you, glaring at anyone who dared lay their eyes on you. It made you feel warm, to be looked after.

He bid you farewell as you stepped inside of the car, pecking your hand with such warmth that had you feeling a chaste version of euphoria, mind seeming to ignore the too-sharp teeth that peaked through his grin, or the yellow glow that surrounded his glasses.

That giddy grin didn’t leave your face for the rest of the night. Not as you changed into your night clothes. Not as you washed your face and brushed your teeth. Not even as you scrolled through your favourite social media.

Your mind was plagued with thoughts of the mysterious man as you lie in bed, attempting to put your mind to rest for the night. Rire, you recalled his name to be.

What an odd name. Though, you wouldn’t say that he was the most normal person you’ve met. He was oddly dismissive of your questions about his job and social life.

Perhaps he was just shy?

It was no matter. You were sure you’d be able to meet up with him again for another date…

Your teeth tugged at your lip, hands moulding together anxiously. He was so handsome, and he wanted to date YOU! It was like a fairytale. Him, the mysterious prince. You, the pauper who was lucky enough to catch his attention. It brought a flush to your cheeks, cool hands smoothing over the redness. You let out a whine of embarrassment.

Rolling over in your bed, you gazed at the faint light that your alarm clock let out, it was late… squeezing your eyes closed, you fell into a deep slumber.

-

“So good for me…”

The voice was deep, predatory. It resonated deeply throughout your body, but you couldn’t tell what direction it came from.

Dark hallways surrounded you, hallways lit from the minimal lit that came from a flickering industrial light above you.

“Hello? Who’s there?” you called out, listening to your voice echo down the hallways. You didn’t receive an answer. A cool breeze had you shivering, wishing you were wearing more than a sheer nightgown… The floor was a grey concrete, it didn’t feel slimy, as you assumed it would feel. Mould and dark spots covered the walls, spiderwebs without their makers and a distant dripping sound that you just couldn’t seem to locate.

You tiptoed through one of the hallways, eyes flicking from side to side, eyeing every dark corner, anything that seemed to move.

Keen eyes landed on a dark, goopy substance, pooled on the hard ground. Kneeling down, you slowly dipped a finger into the fluid. It was smooth and slimy, dark as it clung to your finger. You brought it to your face, eyeing it carefully, before sniffing it. A familiar scent, one you couldn’t quite place.

You moved to step over the pool, to continue down the long, endless corridor, but something stopped you. Head snapping down to your feet, you watched long, snake-like tendrils that rose from the pool, constricting around your ankles.

You struggled, breathing heavy and heart beating rapidly. Choking on your own saliva as the tendrils began sliding their way up your legs, peaking under your dress and leaving goosebumps in their wake. The tentacles were long and slimy, the dark goop clinging to the tendrils, not transfering onto your untouched skin.

That same deep voice, disembodied and far-away, “You like this… dont you?”

It was as though his words ignited something firey inside of you. Heat travelled up your thighs and through the pit of your stomach, your muscles tensing as fear shot through you. Sweat beaded on the back of your neck, hair damp as it clung to your skin, the dry patches swaying with every heaved breath.

Your eyes shifted quickly, searching for something, begging and pleading to see something that would answer the hundreds of questions that were flowing through your mind.

Where were you?

Was this a dream? Some sort of sick fantasy?

All were left unanswered as the tip of a slimmer tendril slid into your panting mouth. Muffled shouts left your mouth but they all were for not, as no one answered your pleas for mercy. 

“Stop struggling, pet. You love this… _you love it_.”

Your writhing slowed to a stop and your pain turned to pleasure. You breathed through your nose whenever the appendage inside your mouth gave you room. Thighs relaxing, soft tentacles rubbing at the innermost part of your thighs, allowing them to curl up under your panties and into your heat.

The voice asked you to repeat its words, its tone was nothing but amused and patronising.

**“You love this.”**

_“I love this.”_

**“I’m all you need and more.”  
**

_“Yo-you’re all I need and more…”  
_

**“Now… give yourself to me.”  
**

_“Iam yours… I am yours!”_ you screamed as you climaxed, voice ruined and croaky from use.

The voice chuckled, receeding into the distance as the only sound left was the squelchy sound of the appendages that filled you all pulled out, leaving you empty and spent. Your limbs felt heavy and it was near impossible to keep your eyes opened. So, you shut them, the tendrils lowering you to the cold, concrete flooring. You leant over, trying to find where your panties had been put but you missed your destination, the floor sounding a solid smack as your head collided with it. 

With a flinch, you sat up in your bed, panting as you surveyed your surroundings. Your eyes adjusted to the low light very slowly, but all seemed well in your room.

You were in your room, and the mattress beneath you was soaked in your own sweat. Standing, you stripped out of your nightgown and stepped into the shower to rinse off what was left of the sweat.

What a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! YOU THERE! Yes, you. Take a second and leave a small comment, please? It would really make my day. But of course, only if you reeaaaally want to. And if you have 20 seconds to type... Anyways, have a lovely night... evening... or morning, wherever you are in the world. :)


End file.
